PC:Carolina (industrygothica)
Summary Fluff Background Carolina was born to a high ranking lieutenant in a prominent thieves guild. She was small even by halfling standards, and guild officials quickly began training her to use her size to her (and the guild’s) advantage by training her in the art of stealth and breaking and entering. Carolina rarely saw her mother and secretly loathed her for her lack of affection--and for allowing the guild to use her as a tool. Not having the chance to experience life outside of the guild, Carolina swore to one day break free and strike out on her own. Perhaps sooner than she could have imagined, she got her chance. Carolina watched from the sewers beneath the city as her house was successfully defending an attack brought on by a rival guild. Soon she saw opportunity, and sneaked into the bowels of her own guild house. Without even an instant of hesitation, she put a torch to the structure's supporting timbers. Back down in the sewers, Carolina waited… and waited. After the screams had subsided and the last of the smoke began to drift away, she made her way back out onto the blackened streets. Wading through the rubble of her fallen guild house, she didn’t even notice when she stepped on her mother’s charred hand. Convinced her work was done, she left the city and never looked back. Carolina now wonders the countryside experiencing whatever life has to offer. Those who encounter her are often surprised at her stoicism and lack of typical halfling merriment, but those few who take the time to get to know her will find that the have made a friend for life. Those who dare to cross her may find their backs the target of a well placed crossbow bolt. Appearance and personality Age: 22 Gender: Female Height: 3'6" Weight: 65 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: No personality yet. Region Daunton - +2 Monster knowledge checks and re-roll 1 failed knowledge check/day while access to Daunton library is available (requires 4 hours). Hooks -- Kicker -- Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 bonus to saving throws against fear Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Halfling Bold: You gain a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against fear. Nimble Reaction: You gain a +2 racial bonus to AC against opportunity attacks. Second Chance: You can use second chance as an encounter power. Skill Bonuses: +2 Acrobatics, +2 Thievery +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity Size: Small Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Rogue +2 Reflex First Strike: At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. Rogue Tactics (Artful Dodger): You gain a bonus to AC equal to your Charisma (+3) modifier against opportunity attacks. Rogue Weapon Talent: When you wield a shuriken, your weapon damage die increases by one size. When you wield a dagger, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Sneak Attack: Once per round, when you have combat advantage against an enemy and hit that enemy with an attack that uses a crossbow, a light blade, or a sling, the attack deals extra damage. If you have dealt Sneak Attack damage since the start of your turn, you cannot deal it again until the start of your next turn. You decide whether to apply the extra damage after making the damage roll. As you advance in level, your extra damage increases Feats Backstabber level Alertness level Slaying Action level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Goblin Powers Powers Known Rogue At-Will Sly Flourish Deft Strike Encounter Positioning Strike Nasty Backswing Daily Blinding Barrage Utility Adaptable Flanker Other Second Chance Halfling; Encounter Cloud of Darkness [Daily, as per Drow ability; from Ring of the Darkhidden] Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Equipment Weight 55 lbs Money Transactions * Starting gold of 100 gp ** - 87 gp (starting equipment) ** + 339 gp (Adventure reward: A Problem of Nobility) ** + 623 gp (Adventure reward: To Catch a Crimelord) ** + 816 gp (Adventure reward: Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes) * Total Gold: 1791 gp Wish List * Subtle Dagger +2 * Amulet of Protection +3 Tracking Treasure * Ring of the Darkhidden (renau1g's A Problem of Nobility, or Things that go Bump in the Night) * Subtle Dagger +1 (renau1g's To Catch a Crime Lord, or Down the Rabbit Hole) * Summoned leather armor +2 (renau1g's To Catch a Crimelord) * Boots of the Fencing Master (Tenchuu's Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes) XP * 814 in renau1g's A Problem of Nobility * 317 in renau1g's To Catch a Crimelord * 2942 in renau1g's To Catch a Crimelord * 935 in Tenchuu's Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes * 1268 in Tenchuu's Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes * Total XP: 6276 Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Under review by Dunamin 1. Math > Attacks > Basic Melee. Noted "Rogue Weapon Talent" under "Class Feature" entry for the dagger. 2. Math > Health. Corrected Class Base from 10 to 12, thus raising max hp to 24 (correct in Summary). 3. Equipment. Corrected remaining gold from 4 to 13. Nice gritty backstory! Approval 2 Approved by Ozymandias79] Approved!NuffSaid! Level 2 Approval 1 Approved by renau1g Approval 2 Approved by Voda Vosa Subtle dagger weight not noted (Fixed) Nothing else I can see, so it's good to go. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Approved at level 1 with 0 XP by Dunamin andOzymandias79. "''''Approved at level 4 with 4073 XP by Renau1g and ScorpiusRisk"' Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W